31st Army (Soviet Union)
The 31st Army was a field army of the Red Army during the Second World War. Formation The army was formed on 15 July 1941 in the Moscow Military District. The army was ordered to create a line of defense along the line of Ostashkov - Selizharovo - Rzhev. The army was stationed between the 27th Army to the north and the 49th Army to the south. The army was formed with the following units: :244th Rifle Division :246th Rifle Division :247th Rifle Division :249th Rifle Division and by 1 August was assigned to the Reserve Front and had added the following units:Marchand, Vol 1, pg. 56 :119th Rifle Division :110th Tank Division :43rd Corps Artillery Regiment :766th Antitank Artillery Regiment :537th Miner-Sapper Battalion The army was assigned to the Reserve Front on 30 July 1941 and its defensive sector altered to the line Ostashkov - Dace? (Ельцы) - Tishina River. The fighting reached the army on 2 October 1941. At that time the army was composed of:Marchand, Vol 2, pg. 10 :5th Rifle Division :110th Rifle Division :119th Rifle Division :247th Rifle Division :249th Rifle Division :296th Machine-Gun Artillery Battalion :297th Machine-Gun Artillery Battalion :43rd Corps Artillery Regiment :336th Corps Artillery Regiment :766th Antitank Artillery Regiment :873rd Antitank Artillery Regiment :199th Naval Artillery Battalion :282nd Naval Gun Battery :537th Miner-Sapper Battalion Combat operations 1941 The army engaged the Germans on 2 October 1941 when the Operation Typhoon kicked off towards Rzhev. On 6 October the army formed a task force under the command of Major General Polenov and assisted by a task force from 19th Army under the command of Lieutenant General I. Boldin whose mission was to break the enemy advance on Volokolamsk and Rzhev. On 7 October the first snow fell turning the roads into mud and forcing a halt to the 3rd Panzer Group's advance. The snow and allowed the army to setup defensive positions along the Zhuralyovo − Large Yakovtsevo − Ivashkova and create a corridor for retreating Soviet troops. This began the Kalinin Defensive phase of the Moscow Strategic Defensive operations. On 10 October the 110th Tank Division was detached and ordered to Rzhev. On 19 October the army was reduced to: :119th Rifle Division :183rd Rifle Division :46th Cavalry Division :54th Cavalry Division :8th Tank Brigade and :Motorized Rifle Brigade of the Kalinin Front From 19 to 22 October the army fought against German forces which had broken through the around the city of Mednoye and received the 113th and 252nd Rifle Divisions. On 22 October the army, in conjunction with the 29th and 30th Armies to liberate the city of Kalinin. While unable to retake the city the attack was able to draw off a number of German forces from the attack on Moscow. On 5 December as part of the Moscow Strategic Offensive the Kalinin Front began the Kalinin Offensive. Encountering stubborn resistance and repeated counterattacks the 29th and 31st Army had by 15 December broken the flanks of the forces defending Kalinin and on 16 December 31st Army liberated the city. On 7 January 1942 troops of the 39th, 29th, 31st and 30th Armies were stopped on prepared defensive lines north of Rhzev near Lotoshino. 1942 From 8 January to 20 April the army participated in the Rzhev-Vyazma Strategic Offensive. From 20 April the army moved into defensive positions east of Zubtsov, Russia. On 23 July the army was assigned to the Western Front and took part in the Rzhev-Sychevka offensive from 30 July to 23 August, liberating the city of Zubstov on the 23rd. From 25 November to 20 December 1942 the army participated in Operation Mars. 1943 On 20 March 1943 the army crossed the Dnieper River despite the complications of the spring thaw breaking up the ice on the river. The army attempted to go on the offensive but was unable to break through the German defenses and by the end of the month it was decided to discontinue the general offensive and go over on to the defense. Composition as of 1 August 1943:Marchand, Vol 12, pg 90 :36th Rifle Corps ::215th Rifle Division ::274th Rifle Division ::359th Rifle Division :45th Rifle Corps ::88th Rifle Division ::220th Rifle Division ::331st Rifle Division :71st Rifle Corps (Headquarters only) :82nd Rifle Division :133rd Rifle Division :251st Rifle Division :392nd Gun Artillery Regiment :542nd Gun Artillery Regiment :644th Gun Artillery Regiment :646th Gun Artillery Regiment :529th Tank Destroyer Regiment :873rd Tank Destroyer Regiment :549th Mortar Regiment :341st Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :1269th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :1478th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :2nd Guard Motorcycle Regiment :72nd Engineer Battalion :291st Engineer Battalion On 7 August the army went over on the offensive as part of Operation Suvorov as part of the Smolensk Strategic Offensive. The army made only limited penetrations of the German lines and beating of heavy German counterattacks the attack was suspended on 11 August. After a regrouping of forces the attack resumed on 16 August but the forces were unable to advance even a mile and the attack was again suspended on 20 August. The attack resumed on 30 August with little progress made. That evening the German forces begin to withdraw their forces. The pursuit by Soviet forces began on 31 August with the crossing of Vopets River. After a week of retreat the Germans managed to establish a defensive line near Yartsevo and on 7 September took up defensive positions. On 15 September they resumed the attack, crossed the Vop River and in conjunction with the 5th and 68th Armies liberated Smolensk on 25 September. 1944 In February - March the army participated in operations to liberate Brest. At the opening of Operation Bagration the army consisted of:Marchand Vol 18, pg. 17 :36th Rifle Corps ::220th Rifle Division ::352nd Rifle Division :71st Rifle Corps ::88th Rifle Division ::192nd Rifle Division ::331st Rifle Division :113th Rifle Corps ::62nd Rifle Division ::174th Rifle Division :173rd Rifle Division :140th Gun Artillery Brigade :392nd Corps Gun Artillery Regiment :570th Corps Gun Artillery Regiment :83rd Guards Howitzer Artillery Regiment :43rd Antitank Artillery Brigade :529th Tank Destroyer Regiment :549th Mortar Regiment :74th Guards Mortar Regiment :2nd Separate Artillery Observation Balloon Battalion :66th Antiaircraft Artillery Division ::1981st Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment ::1985th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment ::1989th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment ::1993rd Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :1275th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :1478th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :1481st Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :525th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion :213th Tank Brigade :926th SU Regiment :927th SU Regiment :959th SU Regiment :1445th SU Regiment :52nd Armored Train Battalion :90th Pontoon-Bridge Battalion (8th Pontoon-Bridge Brigade) :14th Flamethrower Battalion :15th Flamethrower Battalion Assigned to the 3rd Belorussian Front the army Operation Bagration participated in the elimination of German forces in the Minsk Offensive encirclement. In addition to the 31st Army the 2nd Belorussian Front's 33rd, 49th and 50th Armies were given the task of containing the Germans within the encirclement and destroying German forces in the surrounding area. The elimination of the German forces escaping from the city took place in three phases: * 5–7 July - destruction an suppression of organized attempts to break out. After the surrender of the city the German forces broke up into several disorganized group and attempted to get out of the encirclement. * 8–9 July - destruction of groups which had taken refuge in the forests south-east of Minsk. * 10–13 July - Soviet troops combed the woods, catching small groups of the enemy. By the end of the summer of 1944 the forces of 3rd Belorussian Front and 31st Army had reached the approaches to the border of East Prussia. 1945 Took part in the East Prussian Strategic Offensive under the command of the 3rd Belorussian Front. The army was transferred to the 1st Ukrainian Front in order to participate in the Prague Offensive. Composition at the end of World War II:Marchand, Vol 23 pg 31 :36th Rifle Corps ::173rd Rifle Division ::176th Rifle Division ::352nd Rifle Division :44th Rifle Corps ::62nd Rifle Division ::174th Rifle Division ::220th Rifle Division :71st Rifle Corps ::54th Rifle Division ::88th Rifle Division ::331st Rifle Division :140th Gun Artillery Brigade :51st Guards Tank Destroyer Regiment :357th Guards Tank Destroyer Regiment :529th Tank Destroyer Regiment :549th Mortar Regiment :1478th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment :926th SU Regiment :959th SU Regiment :31st Engineer-Sapper Brigade The army was disbanded in September 1945. Command Staff Commanders *Major Genersl B.N. Dalmatov - (15 July 41 - 13 October 1941) *Major General V.A. Yushkevich - (17 October 1941 - 19 March 1942) *Major General V.I. Vostrukhov - (19 March 1942 - 14 April 1942) *Major General V. Polenov - (April 15, 1942 - February 27, 1943) *Major General V. Gluzdovsky - (February 27, 1943 - May 27, 1944) *Lieutenant General V. Glagolev - (May 27, 1944 - December 15, 1944) *Lieutenant General P.G. Shafranov - (December 15, 1944 - May 11, 1945) References Marchand, Jean-Luc. Order of Battle Soviet Army World War 2. The Nafziger Collection, 24 Volumes See also List of Soviet armies 031 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Articles needing cleanup after translation from Russian